


Birthday Boy

by ClarissaNotFound, Mercury_Rising



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaNotFound/pseuds/ClarissaNotFound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Rising/pseuds/Mercury_Rising
Summary: Erwin has a kinky request. His husband indulges him.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Our other fic is so slow-burn that we decided to write some indulgent smut on the side.

Everyone has fantasies.

Erwin told himself that every day when his thoughts started to wander. Everyone has fantasies, but they don’t need to come true. He was a married man, for god’s sake, not some hormonal teenager. His sex life wasn’t just about his own selfish fantasies. And he didn’t think Levi was the type to share this one.

But then his manager quit. Work got harder. And harder. And harder. It was like a downhill freight train with no brakes. The hours stretched longer, the cases grew more numerous, the clients grew more demanding. Suddenly all the managerial decisions were on his shoulders, but his wages stayed right on the ground.

He found himself prisoner in front of his screen late into the night, wilting under the pulsing fluorescent lights. And as those nights increased, so did his daydreams. He wasn’t usually such a sexual creature. He had always been so focused. Now it seemed his personality had capsized under the stress. He was lost in imaginary scenarios even when he should be concentrating. His mind was unleashed, and he couldn’t master it anymore.

Meetings became torturous. He’d always considered them to be a relief before; they were a few blissful hours of free time each week. He could settle into his chair at the table, one face among many, and let Nile’s bland words wash over him. But over the past couple of months, he was powerless to restrain himself. It wasn’t long before he was tempted into territory that wasn’t suited to the office. Forbidden thoughts of Levi doing things he’d never do, saying all the dark and delicious things he’d never say…

Erwin slapped his own cheek, the minor stinging intended to be a wake-up call. He just needed them to hire a replacement manager, someone else to take the blows. That would soothe the situation. He’d once been so passionate about this job, but now it was overwhelming him. Every day he was making decisions that he had no authority to make, and problems were coming to him from every subordinate on the floor.

He was sick to death of decisions.

Eventually his distractions reached a fever pitch, and he concluded he had no choice but to confide in Levi. He was dangerously preoccupied, always tied up in his thoughts, and feeling guilty for keeping a secret from his husband. He had to come clean. He made his preparations bit by bit and set a final date in mind; his birthday. If Levi would ever indulge him, it would be that day.

\---------------------------------------------

While most office-workers were home with their families, Erwin was only just pulling into the unlit driveway of his little domestic haven, the house he shared with one moody husband and one moody black cat.

“I'm home!” He could see Levi’s silhouette in the kitchen at the end of the shadowy corridor, busy with dishes at the sink. His dark shirt only helped him blend into the surroundings. “I'm so sorry…”

The shadow turned to raise a hand in greeting. Levi was hardly surprised to have his husband home late again. It had become their normal.

“Don't apologise to me. You're the one working late on your own birthday.”

As Erwin tucked his jacket away in the hallway closet, Levi approached him down the tunnel of the dim hallway, eager for his company again.

“Oh, it wasn't too bad!” Erwin waved him away with typical cheeriness. “The HR team found out - you know how they are - and they got me a card and put some cake in the break room, a little banner across the back of my chair…”

Erwin smiled as he pulled out his phone to show Levi the picture he’d taken, plastic balloons, foil banners and a store-bought cake. Levi thought there was something vaguely gloomy about a white-collar office birthday but didn’t want to be a buzzkill.

“If you say so,” he said evasively. “At least tell me you’re off all weekend.”

Erwin met the question with a smile and a nod. “I’m all yours.”

“Good. Let me treat you properly for once.”

Erwin felt a rush through him when Levi said it, one of excitement and nervousness, the juvenile naughty kind of feeling that one can only get from keeping a secret. 

“I'm happy to put myself in your hands…” he said slyly, before kissing Levi’s cheek.

“If you want me to book something, you’d better tell me. I can’t book anything when you’re always doing unexpected overtime…” Levi rolled his eyes.

Erwin held his hands still, but they were itching to move with the nervous energy he felt.

“Actually, Levi… I... I have something I'd like. Since it is my birthday and everything.”

Levi assumed he was referring to a particular restaurant or activity. “Sure,” he agreed without thinking.

Erwin was aghast. “Well, perhaps I’d best explain before you blindly agree…!”

His husband was being mysterious, so Levi gave him a puzzled frown. Instead of answering, Erwin held up a finger, signalling one minute, then quickly headed to the bedroom. “Just… wait here,” he called back.

Secluded in the bedroom even behind a closed door, Erwin didn’t dare turn on the lights. He had only looked at his purchases in the dark. Kneeling with the window behind him, he withdrew the clandestine box from underneath his side of the bed with nothing but moonlight and streetlamps to guide him. The thought of showing Levi these things made his heart pound against his ribs.

Sexuality was something private to Erwin, something to keep hidden. He had managed to grow comfortable with Levi, until it came to anything _adventurous_. Recently the tinge of guilt had been overwhelmed by the tidal wave of desire, and he couldn’t resist any longer, letting himself be swept away.

Keeping the box still to avoid giving anything away, he returned to the kitchen and set it down upon the counter quickly, like something sinful that was staining his palms.

Levi was looking suspicious as he dried his hands on a towel, cautiously curious to look inside. If it was Erwin’s birthday, why was _he_ the one with the gift box?

But his husband’s mind was inscrutable as ever and his broad back was already turned away as he stood in the arch of the door. “Now... just... keep an open mind, please?”

Erwin’s eyes were scrunched closed, forehead wrinkling as he endured the longest sixty seconds of impenetrable silence. The response was discouraging at best.

“The fuck is this?” 

Struggling to make his voice sound normal, Erwin answered through a veil of disappointment. “It's some things I bought. Just... an idea, and as it's my birthday I thought you might do it for me. Just once.”

The clinking of metal links made his stomach do somersaults. He felt now that he’d made a terrible misjudgment and rambled anxiously to retract his request.

“Don’t… if it makes you uncomfortable, we… well... I don’t _need_ it.”

Summoning his courage, he turned to see Levi looking into the box, plucking up a length of silver chain with one thin fingertip.

Levi couldn’t think of anything sensible to say. He wasn't expecting this at all, and but he could see that it was a box full of kinky items; a collar, and it appeared to have a chain attached, some handcuffs... 

The thought practically made him shudder. Now he knew he would have to disappoint his husband, even though it was his birthday.

“No,” he said bluntly. “Not a chance.”

Erwin already felt his heart sink from the moment he saw Levi's subtle body language, and even more so his unimpressed refusal. The humiliation was powerful.

The lid was set back on the box with a thud. “I hate all that shit…”

The pair rambled over each other. “I understand, Levi-”

“I’d never let _anyone_ \--”

“Really, please, let me just take this out of your way--” 

“You're not tying me up.” Levi was unnerved just at the thought of being that vulnerable, birthday or not.

As soon as he stopped his embarrassed speech, Erwin realised his husband had the wrong idea. He paused, hands still outstretched to take the offending items out of Levi’s sight, but he stood upright again, interrupting fervently.

“No, no! Not... not you…”

He placed the same hand on his chest, forcing himself to look directly at Levi.

“Me. I want you to use those on me.”

Dark eyes met his, their depths questioning. Levi thought Erwin was vanilla as anyone could be, and aside from that, he couldn’t understand why _anyone_ would want to be tied up or controlled. Now it was supposed to be a birthday _treat?_

“You want to be…”

He looked down at the box with a different frame of mind, one that now envisioned Erwin at his mercy instead.

“... Restrained?”

A blush rose on Erwin’s cheeks, something Levi rarely got to see. Still, he nodded slowly, holding himself stiffly as he confessed.

“...Yes. Just the... collar. Maybe the handcuffs.”

Another awkward silence reigned. This conversation was proceeding about as badly as possible, and Erwin wanted to kick himself for being so vague in his request. He’d never guessed that Levi would get it upside-down.

“ _You_ , really? You like this shit?”

“Well… I’ve never tried it,” Erwin admitted, sheepishly avoiding his gaze. “You can only do this with someone you trust. But I've been daydreaming about it a lot.”

Levi cocked his head to the side, looking Erwin up and down as if analysing him. After an amused ‘huh,’ he gestured for him to go, as if he was shooing away an annoying fly.

“OK, birthday boy. Request granted. But it's already late. Go have one of your big stupid bubble baths.”

Erwin smiled widely at that, and leaned down to give Levi a kiss on the cheek.

“I do not deserve you,” he whispered lowly, deep voice thrumming beside Levi’s ear.

Erwin was a restrained man by nature, for lack of a better word. The sensual anticipation in his voice made Levi determined to deliver. Now that he had learned about this cage of secret desires at his husband’s core, there was something so enticing about unleashing them all.

The blond did as requested and made himself scarce. Levi knew that his husband’s idea of a treat was to fill the bath with silly colourful things and soak for an hour or more, and that there would be lots of annoying bubble foam left in the tub afterwards. On the plus side, he could use that time productively to do some research of the X-rated variety.

Naturally it wasn’t difficult to find porn on the internet. Since Erwin always stayed put until the water got lukewarm, Levi had plenty of time to read about these types of fantasies, gather ideas, pick out his own favourites, and generally get himself in the mindset.

When the blond reappeared, with towel-dried hair and a pair of soft pyjamas on, Levi looked at him incredulously. He wasn’t dressed for a night of kinky sex.

“You already spent all night in the bath,” he scolded. “If you want to get all experimental, you'd best get your ass to the bedroom now.”

Erwin grinned at that tone of voice, but asked for the sake of reassurance.

“Are you sure you’re on board?” he asked. “I don’t want you to do something just for my sake.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m on board. Next time just tell me sooner.” He pointed to the bedroom expectantly. “I said get your ass to the bedroom. And take off some layers.”

\---------------------------------------------

Erwin had obeyed his first command, sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but plain navy blue boxer shorts. His fingers toyed nervously with each other, but to his surprise, Levi remained fully dressed, only dimming the lights on his way in. Under one arm was the box of secrets, quickly set upon the neat crimson sheets of their bed.

Perhaps it was Erwin’s imagination, but Levi looked more enticing than ever, the short sleeves of his shirt tight around his lean arms, his lithe body concealing what Erwin knew to be a surprising hidden strength. He was filled with anticipation and not an ounce of doubt; he had unwavering trust in his husband.

The first thing plucked from the box was a black blindfold, and Levi dangled it like a threat from one nimble finger for just a few seconds before leaning in close. The wicked half-smirk curling at the corner of his lips made Erwin feel like swooning, like a schoolboy with a crush rather than a grown adult with his spouse.

Poised and ready to place it, Levi stared deep into Erwin’s eyes, black on blue, speaking with intensity.

“From now on, you do as you're told. Got it?”

It didn’t sound like a question, and indeed Levi didn’t wait for an answer before plunging Erwin’s world into darkness, the blindfold velvety soft against his eyelids. He was alight with excitement at Levi's authoritative demeanor. He should have known that his husband would take to this like a natural. He already felt wonderfully vulnerable, no pressure, no choices, no responsibility… he was in someone else’s hands tonight.

In the low dusky light of the bedroom, Levi stood back, surveying his handiwork. Erwin was barely dressed, wearing nothing but some unforgivingly small underwear and the blindfold, still perched on the edge of the bed, sitting upright. Taking advantage of the situation, he let his gaze wander all over Erwin’s body, expanses of pale skin, thick thighs with blond curls, broad shoulders.

Stepping closer, Levi stood straddling Erwin’s knees, pinning them in place with his own thighs. Erwin was tall enough to come up to Levi’s chest, even when he was sat on the bed and Levi was standing. After admiring the view, he grasped Erwin’s wrists firmly, fingers curling tightly around each one, eliciting a gasp.

Blind to the outside world, Erwin never knew what was coming until it arrived. He felt his wrists being manipulated, then his palms were placed on Levi’s chest. He groaned as his hands were dragged over his husband’s lean body, just a taste. His fingertips sensed the muscle beneath Levi’s t-shirt, the rivets and ridges of his belt, then the rough denim of his jeans. Instinctively he reached out for more, but his hands were manhandled into position, and before he knew it, a cool metal was encircling his wrists.

_Clickclickclickclick--_

He was cuffed before he knew it. He didn’t even know how Levi had managed to silently take them from the box without a telltale sound. Now his hands were chained in his own lap, bound. He felt trapped, exposed, and completely elated.

“...what are you planning on doing with me?” he whispered, an innocent feint to his voice.

In response, a finger traced up his bare chest, making him shudder. Then it flicked his chin and Levi’s cool voice cut in.

“Whatever the fuck I want.”

The newly-placed handcuffs were yanked forward, urging Erwin off the bed. A hand on the back of his head guided him more forcefully.

“Kneel. On the floor. _Move_ your ass.”

Erwin shivered as Levi barked his demands, scrambling to follow them. To think that only this morning he was dreaming about this, and now he was living it… 

“Yes… anything you say…”

Levi folded his arms, feeling a thrill of control to see Erwin handcuffed and blindfolded, half-naked, on his knees before him. Not only that, but he could see Erwin’s arousal already stretching at his underwear. To think that his dominance had such an effect, even before Levi had put a hand on him… it made him feel powerful, desired.

“Good boy,” he purred. “Now…”

He made an auditory display of slowly uncoiling the chain, letting every link rattle against the edge of the box. Erwin bit his lip in anticipation, then felt the smooth caress of a velvet collar snaking around his neck. Once it was fastened, Levi kept hold of the leash on the end of the chain, playfully tugging it a few times.

“Damn, Levi... you're a dream…” Erwin groaned to himself.

He was rewarded with a harder pull, the cuffs throwing him off balance. He lurched forward, now on all fours in front of his husband.

“Yeah…” Levi’s voice was gloating. “Stay right... there.”

The next thing Erwin felt was the sole of one narrow foot on his upper back, and he could picture his husband holding him down, like he was lording over a conquest. It was an intensely attractive mental image.

Levi’s mind suddenly flickered back to his internet research.

“Shit, Erwin,” he said suddenly. “You need a safeword. The internet said so.”

Erwin was surprised to hear that Levi had gone and looked up his fantasies, feeling very spoiled, despite his current position grovelling on the floor.

“If I go too far, just say ‘Nile.’ Got it?”

The blond laughed breathlessly, face just inches from the carpet. He had not expected to hear his manager’s name in _this_ context.

“ _Nile_?” he asked incredulously.

Levi muttered sarcastically. “One syllable guaranteed to kill my hard-on.”

Erwin laughed again, almost giddy with the exhilaration. “I appreciate the caution, but I doubt I’ll need it… this is so good already…”

Levi backed off, holding the leash at its full extent, just a few feet away from his captive, the chain taut between them. A second pull got Erwin’s attention.

“Come here and kneel at my feet.” As Erwin clambered clumsily upwards, reaching for something to steady himself, Levi interrupted fiercely.

“ _No._ Don't you dare stand. I want to see you _crawl_.”

The blond felt his heart thrill at the extent to which Levi was indulging him. He was so deliciously controlled, desperate to please and forced to wait.

He crawled slowly in the right direction, the carpet rubbing coarsely against his knees, only adding to the sensory experience. He continued until he felt knuckles gently pressed against his forehead, stopping him in his tracks.

“Good boy…” Levi praised him like an owner speaking to his dog. “Now turn around. One eighty.”

The handcuffs rattled as he shuffled around, balancing with some difficulty. He was loving every minute, but he couldn’t help wondering why submission and degradation appealed to him, and what Levi would do next. Before he sank too deeply into his thoughts, a foot was placed on his back, right between his shoulder blades, and Levi jerked the chain, conquering his mind again.

Arching his back, Erwin gasped in surprise and then pleasure, kneeling upright with his shoulders back. The chain was unyielding, leaving him no freedom to move.

“You’re mine tonight.” The voice was imperious. “You'll follow every order I give.”

Erwin _adored_ those words, slipping into a blissful catatonia. His lack of response earned him another tug of the leash and a harsher command.

“Say 'yes sir'.”

“Y-yes sir…” he responded eagerly, relishing the use of the title and grateful that Levi had demanded it. “Yes, I will follow every order.”

The next thing he heard was the liquid spill of the chain as it was lowered to the ground, and then the delicate pad of Levi’s feet as he circled around to face Erwin again. 

Then a small hand cupped his chin and tilted his head back, thumb placed over his lips.

“You know what you're going to be tonight?” Levi said in hushed tones.

Erwin swallowed deeply. The feeling of Levi's thumb against his lips was so erotic, and his husband’s voice had a weight to it that was both decisive and sensual.

“No, sir. Please tell me?” he asked timidly.

The tip of Levi’s thumb penetrated his lips and he felt another rush of arousal, letting out a muffled noise of pleasure as his tongue lapped at it. Normally they would have been stripped down by now, not teasing or playing games. He had never known that the build-up, the flirting, the waiting could be so good.

“You are my plaything,” said the voice in the darkness. “A handsome little fucktoy.”

Sometimes he thought he had heard every curse word from Levi’s lips, but his husband always got creative.

“It's my pleasure to be your plaything, sir,” he responded with some difficulty, lips and tongue flicking at the tip of Levi’s thumb as he spoke. 

This might not have been his own fantasy, but Levi would be lying if he said it wasn’t arousing to have someone at his beck and call. For now he was still fully dressed, very much unlike his submissive partner, but he whipped the belt from his jeans and cast it aside, letting Erwin use his imagination about what he was hearing. He quickly unzipped his jeans now that they were growing uncomfortably tight, the sound unmistakeable. It sent a thrill through Erwin, keen to satisfy.

Soon enough, insistent fingers were clutching a fistful of blond hair, pulling Erwin in unresisting until he felt the heat and weight of Levi's cock against his cheek. There was nothing but the thin material of his boxers between them. Levi couldn’t help but move his hips just slightly, hungry for more friction and only getting a tease of it.

“...I’ll work you so hard tonight…” Levi’s voice above him was already thick with pleasure. He gazed down dreamily at the sight in front of him, Erwin cuffed on his knees, blindfolded, looking the picture of submission. He couldn’t wait anymore. Shoving his boxers down, he curled his fingers around the base of his throbbing cock, directing Erwin roughly.

“Lick,” he demanded harshly. “Right to the top.”

Erwin immediately obeyed, extending his tongue blindly. He licked over Levi’s fingers before finding the shaft of his cock, slowly drawing up to the tip. Once there, he slid his tongue around the head, making soft lapping noises, hearing Levi’s breath hitch above him.

A minute later, the merciless fist jerked at Erwin's hair, making him gasp. The second his lips parted in surprise, his head was forced down and Levi sank his cock deep into his mouth.

Erwin made an instinctive muffled noise of shock, not expecting the sudden movement. Levi gave him a second to adjust, then slipped the blindfold off, letting it hang from his own wrist instead.

After blinking at the sudden influx of light, the room swam into focus. Erwin’s mouth was wide around the shaft of Levi’s cock and he found himself staring up into Levi’s eyes. They glittered down at him, pure lust written in them. The blond felt his cheeks warming now that he could see he was being watched so closely while doing something so crude.

But Levi’s hands were relentless, one on his head, one on the leash. Erwin gulped as Levi's cock slid deeper and deeper into his mouth, swallowing it down, forced by his firm grip to take every inch. Normally he could control his own pace but tonight, Levi was making it abundantly clear that he ruled the bedroom. Erwin’s eyes were alight with arousal, enjoying every second.

Levi spoke in a low tone, voice ragged with pleasure. “Fuck, yes…” he whispered. “Get it all down your throat.” His actions were full of contrast, his words harsh, his cock mercilessly invading Erwin’s throat, but still he stroked Erwin’s hair lovingly. 

Soon Erwin’s soft lips were wrapped around the base of his cock, the wet heat bringing him more pleasure than he thought possible. Levi didn’t dare move in case he came too soon. Instead he made Erwin wait just a little too long before pulling him back.

Erwin gasped and panted for breath as Levi finally pulled out. His own cock was begging for attention, but he loved the denial, prioritising his lover. Resisting the urge to touch himself he instead opened his mouth, waiting submissively.

Levi smirked at the sight. “Look at you…” he breathed. “On your knees, begging to get my cock in your mouth…”

He was thrilling at this level of control in a way he didn't expect. Then, tugging the leash again, he directed Erwin’s lips back onto him, sliding back into that warm mouth, feeling the slick of his tongue against hot, hard flesh. This fantasy had incited something in him, and besides, Erwin had been too tired and busy for frequent sex lately… there was something feral in him now, drunk with power, demanding.

“Mmm... this is where you belong...”

Erwin wanted to agree but was in no position to speak, so he answered in other ways, lavishing his attention on his husband. Levi sank one hand into Erwin's hair, using his pull to make those wet lips slide up and down, caressing and worshipping every inch of him. The pleasure thrummed through him as he took what he wanted.

“Mm... shit... is this your birthday or mine?” he murmured, almost forgetting himself. He started to buck his hips, thrusting in and out of Erwin's willing mouth. This was turning him on much more than he expected and he re-adopted his dominant persona.

“You like gagging on my cock, don't you, you filthy slut...?” he gloated. The blond was taking a breath whenever he got the chance, but he was solely focused on his task, gazing as if captivated, desperate to please. Levi slapped his palm lightly against Erwin's cheek several times, demanding his attention.

“Look at your master when he's talking to you.”

Roused from his trance, Erwin looked up from beneath blond eyelashes, keeping his eyes obediently fixed on him. The expression of subjugation Levi saw there was perfection. The blond’s overactive mind had shut down, and now his only goal was to pleasure his master, keeping his mouth hard at work.

“Good boy…” Levi praised. “Now open wide…”

He pulled Erwin forward unrelenting until the whole length of his cock was deep in Erwin's throat again, his lips sliding down as far as they could go. Levi’s next order came in a strained voice as he struggled to keep his voice level while being so thoroughly pleasured.

“Open wide... and slide your tongue over my balls.”

Erwin groaned at the forceful nature of the fucking he was getting, everything he asked for and more. Levi was already manoeuvring him, making him feel so deliciously and perfectly _used._

“Go on. I want your mouth _all_ over me…”

Erwin gulped around the hard column of flesh that invaded his throat, managing to get his tongue out. Levi hissed at the slightest nick of his teeth, the tiniest bit of pain intensifying his pleasure. Then Erwin’s warm, wet tongue was caressing his balls while the whole of his cock was enveloped in his tight throat. Not only was it the perfect way to challenge and dominate his husband, but it felt _indulgent_. Every bit of him demanded attention, and tonight, he got whatever he ordered.

The sound of Levi's voice wrecked with pleasure was Erwin’s reward. He placed his cuffed hands on Levi’s feet, steadying himself as he allowed his mouth to be used and fucked in every way imaginable, making slight choking noises as he revelled in his complete domination.

It felt too good to stop, but Levi pulled Erwin back before he ran out of breath completely. Wet lips slid agonisingly slowly over him as he withdrew, and he felt a small pulse of victory watching the blond gasp for breath, wondering if this was the sort of thing he’d fantasised about. He was reassured by the fact that the safeword hadn’t been uttered even now that Erwin’s mouth was free. Somehow he felt he would sense any hesitation or reluctance on Erwin’s part.

“Don't choke just yet, fucktoy,” he said haughtily, intoxicated with his newfound power. “I have plans for you.”

He lightly rubbed his foot over Erwin's crotch, finally granting his lover a little attention.

“Look at that…” he whispered slowly, with mock-surprise. “Gagging on my dick got you so hard...”

Erwin groaned aloud as his cock got some much-needed contact, somehow even more enjoying that it was just Levi’s foot. It was like his own pleasure was a mere afterthought. And Levi had a filthy mouth at the best of times but tonight it was just adding to the forbidden pleasure. Everything felt so dirty and lustful... 

“Yes sir…” he gasped breathlessly. “I love it when you give it to me hard...”

He was thinking of nothing but how he was going to please Levi next, mind obliviously clear of outside influences. And Levi was enjoying this side of Erwin, emboldened by just how kinky his husband was turning out to be at every turn.

Levi pulled the collar closer, wrapping his hand around his own cock and slapping it impatiently against Erwin's cheek. The blond closed his eyes, moaning at the weight of that cock against his face, obediently taking it.

“Have you learned your place yet? You think you deserve some attention?”

It was a genuine question, a way for Levi to find out Erwin’s desires without breaking their act.

Although his needs were overpowering, Erwin shook his head. Levi took it as a truthful request.

“Good answer... you're here to attend to _my_ needs. You remember that.”

“I live to serve you, master,” Erwin agreed, more subservient than Levi ever thought he would witness. “Your pleasure comes first…”

Levi raised his foot to Erwin's head with a grace his big lumbering husband would never possess at his size. He pushed him down to the ground, toying with him some more.

Erwin inhaled hard and a second later his face planted into the rug. As he felt the slight roughness of the fabric against his cheek, he decided this was the best birthday ever. Levi would think he was mad if he said it out loud.

“Beg for it,” came the cruel voice above him. “Beg me to cum in your undeserving mouth.” 

Erwin couldn’t believe just how turned on he was. Feeling powerless and enslaved was like an addiction to him.

“Please sir, please!” he pleaded, the emotion genuine. “Take what you need, my only goal is to satisfy your desires...”

While Erwin had his forehead to the floor, Levi took the chance to strip off his jeans and t-shirt, now wearing nothing but his boxers, and even those were tugged down to his thighs. Erwin remained bowed down, but his desperation seeped from him. He needed it _bad_ , and Levi was glad to witness it, seeing him stripped down and lost in the moment.

He pulled his lover back up to his knees using the leash, and leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart.

“Tonight you are my slave. My cocksucking little slave. Understood?” Levi held Erwin's jaw in his fingers, whispering threateningly. 

Erwin’s eyes were shot wide with lust, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. He swallowed, staring into his husband's eyes, still utterly trusting him.

“Say it,” Levi hissed. Erwin always was reluctant to curse, so he blushed even deeper as he surrendered.

“I-I… am your cocksucking slave…”

Levi wore a victorious expression, and Erwin looked so bashful, he didn’t dare say anything else. Then Levi straightened up, petting Erwin’s hair patronisingly.

“Good. Open your mouth.”

The second that Erwin obeyed, Levi sank his cock into the warmth of his mouth again, glad to have it back. This time he left the leash dangling, instead grabbing the collar with both hands, using it to push and pull Erwin's mouth up and down his cock.

“Go ahead and jerk off,” he said, voice cracked with pleasure as he thrust deep into Erwin’s throat. “I know this is getting you hot.”

Erwin’s grasping hands fumbled urgently to get his boxers out of the way, freeing his erection with some difficulty thanks to the cuffs. As he finally got some much-needed attention on himself, his wanton moans were muffled by the dick thrusting in and out of his mouth.

“Don't you dare cum until I give you permission.” Levi loved the idea of dictating Erwin’s pleasure, and he himself was so close to climax, determined to get there first.

Tilting Erwin's head back with one hand, he rubbed his own cock firmly, watching Erwin passively gaze up at him with a rapturous expression.

“Keep your mouth open,” he commanded. “I'll fill you up... and you don't get to swallow until you cum.”

He’d had the idea while reading, and now it sounded so hot and filthy. He wanted it. And Erwin only wanted what he wanted.

“Got that? You stay there... ngh… mouth open... you finish yourself with my cum in your mouth…”

Levi's voice was stilted and laboured as he staved off his orgasm for as long as possible. Erwin was looking up at him, mouth wide and ready, his eyes shining with excitement. Clearly he liked the idea too, his large hands still chained together, both wrapped around his cock, keeping himself on the edge, awaiting his master’s permission.

At the same time, Levi was jerking his cock right next to Erwin's face, rubbing against him, overwhelmed with lust, desperate to fulfill his needs. As he approached orgasm he pulled Erwin’s collar, dragging him into position and coming hard, throwing his head back and groaning with pleasure.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck, yes... take it all for me, fucktoy…” Levi was breathless and weak at the knees with all the pleasure pulsing through him, seeing his obedient lover following his orders. He’d filled Erwin’s mouth with his cum, just one wayward spurt streaked over his forehead and nose. Erwin let out a whine of pure agonising thrill as Levi took what he wanted, using him just as he said… like a toy.

“Keep that mouth open,” his master whispered, still recovering. “I want to see how hard you can cum with your mouth full.” Levi was loving the sight of Erwin on his knees, open mouthed, wearing his cum and jerking off like it was all he’d ever wanted in life.

Erwin was ready at a moment’s notice, making open-mouthed grunts and groans as his hands worked fast. When his pleasure peaked, he gave a strangled cry, his mouth still agape as he spilled all over his own stomach, his hand, his own seed trailing down to his thighs. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, cock pulsating after being denied for so long before finally reaching a mind-shattering orgasm.

In the haze, he felt Levi’s firm hand reach out to press his jaw, forcing his mouth closed.

“Now you swallow,” he commanded. Erwin gave him those submissive doe-eyes again, finally closing his mouth and gulping hard.

He opened his mouth to prove that he’d done as ordered, then closed his eyes again. “Thank you, master…” he intoned, looking thunderstruck.

Levi cracked a smirk, petting his hair. “You want uncuffing?” He beckoned for Erwin’s wrists, then feigned a double-take.

“On second thoughts… I should leave you there… in case I feel like a Saturday morning blowjob when I wake up.”

Erwin bowed his head like some kind of vassal before a king. 

“Whatever you desire, Sir. I am your plaything after all.”

Levi scoffed, kneeling at his side, looking amused as he uncuffed his husband.

“Don't talk like that,” he lectured. “You'll get me hard again, and your throat can't take any more.”

Erwin laughed once he was free, grabbing a towel to clean himself up, his own cum all over his lap and Levi’s streaked down his face. Once it was done, he made a show of rubbing his throat.

“It'll be sore tomorrow anyway…!”

Levi tutted at him. “You asked for it. Don’t complain now.”

Erwin’s limbs felt heavy, for once his body free of tension. He’d been half-sleeping, always anxious, tightly wound lately. It was like Levi had wrung it out of him. Now he was all dopey grins and making soft eyes at his husband. He watched as Levi changed into one of his own oversized t-shirts to sleep in, eagerly waiting for him to switch out the lights and join him in bed.

When that small body was finally tucked up next to him, he gathered it into his arms.

“You were perfect, Levi,” he breathed, humming with the afterglow of his complete satisfaction. “Exactly what I needed…”

“So... you're really into all that, huh?” Levi ventured.

“Of course.” Erwin kissed lightly at Levi's hair, choosing his words carefully, wondering how to best explain. 

“All the extra responsibility at work, it gets too much sometimes,” he said eventually.

Levi was about to ask how Erwin had somehow started talking about work _yet again_ , before realising that this was the answer to his question.

“Oh… you mean you had enough of decision-making today?”

“I had enough of decision-making every day,” Erwin yawned, stretching out and letting Levi rest his head against his chest. “I started fantasizing about being completely at someone else’s disposal… but it could only be you. And then it got away with me… all I could imagine was coming home to you, and putting myself in your hands…”

His voice sounded dreamy and distant. “OK, that’s enough explanation,” Levi interjected. “If you keep talking you’ll get yourself going again.”

Erwin laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest beneath Levi’s ear. Then he fell silent, his breathing steadying, that strong heart thudding dull underneath him.

“Erwin?” he whispered. He got a sleepy _hmm?_ in response. “Is this only for birthdays?”

“I’d rather it wasn’t…” Erwin whispered bashfully.

Levi smiled at the darkness.


End file.
